Under The RAIN
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Hujan mempertemukan mereka, namun di sisi yang bersamaan juga menjadi awal dari sebuah perpisahan.


**Under The RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Angst and Tragedy**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu, berdiri dibawah tiang lampu merah. Menunggu lampu diatas sana berubah warna. Hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh dua detik lagi.

Sepatu kets yang ia pakai mulai terasa lembab, pegangannya pada gagang payung semakin mengerat. Syal rajut berwarna dongker melilit pada perpotongan lehernya, ujungnya menjuntai kearah bawah hingga batas perut. Malam ini, langit tengah berduka. Iris hitam kelamnya menunduk. Menatap genangan air yang disebabkan tangisan alam.

Ah, hujan.

Cukup deras dengan intensitasnya yang tak terbatas, suara khasnya mendominasi gendang telinga.

Kilatan petir sesekali terlihat, benda berarus listrik tingkat tinggi yang bergemuruh diatas sana. Bersatu dengan cahaya lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Indah namun mematikan.

Ia sangat menyukai hujan, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Tapi disisi yang bersamaan ia juga membencinya.

Tak ada alasan khusus. Hujan terlihat begitu abu-abu dImatanya.

Persetan! Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin, tak ingin berusaha untuk mengerti. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Hujan mempertemukannya, menjadi awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ya, gadis musim semi dengan iris mata obsidian yang meneduhkan.

Nafasnya mulai memberat, memikirkan gadis itu selalu membuat dadanya sesak. Lengan tangan kirinya terangkat hingga tepat berada didepan mulut. Uap air berebut jalan untuk keluar kekita pria itu membuka bibir.

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin.

Ya, terasa lebih beku.

Berapa lama dia merenung? Pandangannya kembali lurus, menatap jalanan seberang yang bertepatan dengan Toko Teddy bear. Beberapa mobil melintas dengan kecepatan sedang. Mungkin, hujan membuat jalanan bertambah licin.

Hanya sepuluh detik lagi dan lampu ini akan berubah menjadi hijau, memperbolehkan pejalan kaki sepertinya menyeberang hingga ke bahu jalan di depan. Ia berhitung dalam hati, tanpa sadar melakukan hal konyol itu.

Melakukan apa saja, hanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan sosok itu dari kepalanya.

Langit masih menangis. Masih tak pernah lelah menjatuhkan air dari sana. Kapan semua ini akan berahir? Semua kepalsuan ini, siapa yang memulainya?

Ah, Sasuke merindukannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, bayangan akan senyum cerah gadisnya muncul begitu saja. Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke merindukan sosok itu sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk berkilah. Walaupun pada kenyataannya akan ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal.

Sosok Sakuranya, gadis cantik yang ia temui di bawah guyuran hujan. Hujan musim gugur pada pertengahan bulan desember. Ketika dirinya berusia sepuluh tahun, ditengah taman bermain anak-anak yang sepi. Dia disana, diantara apitan dua buah pohon sakura tanpa daun. gadis kecil yang tengah menari dengan begitu kekanakan. Mengabaikan dress mungilnya yang basah, rambut soft pinknya pun tak luput dari guyuran hujan.

Sasuke kecil berfikir _'dia sangat cantik'_

Sakuranya memang selalu cantik. Sampai sekarang, di setiap memori dalam kepingan ingatannya. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Selalu cantik.

 _'Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal, Sasuke-kun.'_

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Suara feminim itu, mengapa terdengar sangat nyata?

Ingatan ketika mereka pertama kali berbicara, gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil. Terlihat pucat akibat suhu udara yang tak bersahabat, senyumannya. Iris matanya yang tak lagi terlihat, ikut tertutup akibat senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

Ketika mengucapkan deretan kata yang menjadi identitasnya.

 _'Namaku Sakura Haruno, '_

Mengapa terdengar sangat nyata?

Suara itu, bayang-bayang akan sosoknya. Terlihat hitam putih. Terus berputar dalam benaknya, layaknya video opera lama dengan visual yang diputar cepat. Terlalu cepat, hingga menyisakan rasa sakit pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Jantungnya memberontak.

 **Deg**

 _Lagi,_

 _'Sasuke-kun-'_

 **BRUKK**

Napas Sasuke tersengal, sentuhan keras pada bahunya menyadarkannya. Pria paruh baya yang membawa payung hijau tua, menyeberang jalan disusul anak lelaki tanggung dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf. Berlalu begitu saja seolah tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Sasuke menyentuh bagian mantel pada bahunya, basah. Tentu saja, tapi sama sekali tak menembus kain tebal nan hangat mantelnya.

Seakan baru tersadar dengan keadaan, Sasuke segera melangkah, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana sepatunya yang lebih lembab dari biasanya. Kontur jalan raya yang lebih rendah dari trotoar menyebabkan air hujan berkumpul, seperti banjir namun tidaklah buruk. Hanya baru enam langkah, Sasuke merasakan perasaan asing yang tak biasa.

Ia terdiam, ditengah para pejalan kaki lainnya yang berebutan jalan untuk menyeberang. Bagaimana mungkin, Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

Tempat ini, tepat pada tempat dimana kakinya berpijak saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, dua tahun lalu. Pukul delapan malam ketika pohon-pohon Natal menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Di bawah lampu merah kawasan padat Shinjuku.

Saat itu,

Sakuranya pergi, hujan adalah penyebab dari kepergian gadis itu.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, rasa nyeri dengan sangat tiba-tiba seakan menembus pertahanannya. Ingatan yang selalu ingin Sasuke kubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tidak lagi, payungnya jatuh begitu saja. Rintik hujan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, ditengah jalanan yang cukup lenggang dengan tetesan air hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Anak muda! Apa yang anda lakukan disana."

Suara itu, lelaki bermantel tebal yang mengendarai skuter model lama. Berteriak ketika mendapati Sasuke yang membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Oiii! "

Tak ada respon, Pikiran Sasuke hanya fokus pada satu titik. Satu titik kenangan yang terampau menyakitkan. Namun kenangan itu tak bisa ia abaikan.

Darah itu.

Ia melihatnya, Sasuke melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana cairan merah pekat itu bersatu dengan cairan bening lainnya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan saat ini buakanlah hal yang baru. Air hujan sudah sangat akrab dengannya, setidaknya, untuk dua tahun kebelakang. Karena tahun berikutnya, cairan asam itu tak lebih dari musuh abadi.

Namun sekarang, mengapa ia diam saja. Membiarkan tubuhnya kuyu ditengah Zebra cross.

Jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang terahir dipijak oleh gadis itu. Sebelum sosoknya jatuh terpeleset dan Truk pengangkut Tuna menghantam tubuh mungilnya.

"Arrgghh ..."

Napas pria itu terengah, Sasuke tak mampu untuk berdiri. Lututnya membentur aspal jalanan, pandangannya memburam akibat poni rambutnya yang basah menutupi sebagian mata.

"Hey. Apakah anda baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke tak mendengarnya, percuma saja. Suara asing lain berkumpul dalam gendang telinganya. Terus bergema disana.

Suara teriakan itu, suara benda yang saling bertabrakan, bunyi memekakan sirine Ambulan. Orang-orang yang berkumpul walaupun hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Sakuranya disana, tergeletak dengan noda merah berbau anyir.

"Hentikan."

Sasuke berguman dengan lirih, lampu hijau menunjukkan waktu yang hanya tersisa beberapa detik. Ia mendongak keatas, tetesan bening dari atas sana berjatuhan mengenai wajahnya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, memilih berteduh dibawah etalase pertokoan lampu Natal, Iris mata pria tua itu membulat tak lama kemudian.

"ASTAGAA!"

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas begitu saja, berguling diatas aspal yang basah hingga berahir dengan membentur trotoar jalanan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Suara ban yang berdecit, bergesekan dngan ubin aspal yang licin.

 **PRANGGG!**

Mobil sedan berwarna metalik, nyaris menghantam keras minimarket setelah sebelumnya banting setir dengan sangat tak terduga. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, kaca besar minimarket pecah dan berserakan dimana-mana. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, lagi, tetap akan ada korban yang jatuh. Tetap akan ada satu nyawa yang menghilang, sudah saatnya. Inilah takdir tuhan yang sudah dituliskan untukmu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ada rasa sakit, walaupun suara benturan yang terjadi kurang dari lima detik lalu terdengar hingga radius lima belas meter. Kemana rasa sakit itu pergi?

Sasuke tak bisa merasakannya. Namun tetap saja, semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

 _Hujan mempertemukan mereka, menjadi awal dari kisah Indah yang dituliskan takdir oleh sang pencipta ..._

 _... Namun, tak selamanya sesuatu berjalan seperti yang diinginkan, bukan?_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **End**


End file.
